


Matches Perfectly

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Psychic Wolves, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Katniss gets glimpses.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia





	Matches Perfectly

All the Tributes are in the room. That feels smaller than when set up with weapons stations, because of the cages now lining the walls.

Katniss gets glimpses through the mesh: varicolored fur, pricked ears, the gleam of waiting eyes.

*

"He's perfect," Cinna enthuses. "Dark as down a mineshaft. Matches perfectly with how we're presenting you next. Now, Peeta's might get changed. Portia is thinking contrast. She's still deciding if she's going right to snow color, or more a smoke gray palette."

The Tribute-wolf assigned to Katniss stands, his lean side touching her bare leg, as still as she is.


End file.
